Arigatou
by Bhion-san
Summary: Sequel A Week by Lacie Helra-chan Natsu side Tanpa kolaborasi dan sudah mendapat izin publish. Semenjak Natsu bercerai dengan Lucy dan wanita yang pernah mengisi kehidupannya menikah dengan Gray, entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tak bisa melupakan wanita itu dan ke dua anaknya. Meski mereka bukan lagi miliknya, rasa cinta itu tetap ada. NaLu inside. BEWARE ANGST! RnR maybe ?


Terkadang pagi tidak begitu secerah biasanya. Begitu pula yang dirasakan oleh seorang pria yang sedari tadi menyiksa dirinya dengan menatap layar laptop dan sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya. Pekerjaan yang seharusnya sudah selesai itu berulang kali ia revisi. Meski ia tahu tak ada lagi kesalahan yang ia perbuat, tapi ia masih saja memaksakan diri untuk memeriksa pekerjaan itu.

**Tok Tok Tok!**

"Masuk" Balasnya singkat. Seorang wanita lanjut usia masuk kedalam kamar itu sambil membawa nampan berisi segelas susu coklat dan 2_slice_ roti panggang.

"Natsu, makanlah dulu, sudah sejak pagi hingga malam ini kau tidak makan, Ibu takut kau akan sakit." Orang yang bernama Natsu itu hanya menoleh dan memperhatikan isi nampan yang telah diletakan disebelah laptopnya.

"Aku kenyang bu, jujur." Ucapnya dengan malas. Ia kemudian meraih beberapa lembar kertas pekerjaan dan membacanya dengan saksama dan kemudian pandangannya teralihkan lagi kelayar laptopnya.

"Natsu, Ibu tahu perasaanmu. Tapi jika kau memaksakan diri seperti ini sama saja kau membunuh dirimu secara perlahan." Natsu menghentikan aktivitasnya kemudian memandangi Ibunya yang memang benar sudah terlampau khawatir padanya.

"Iya aku mengerti Ibu. Tapi aku melakukan ini demi Ibu, Wendy, dan ayah. Semenjak ayah meninggal setahun lalu, akulah yang akan berkerja sampai Wendy mampu mengurus perusahaan ayah. Dan juga..."

"Untuk menebus kesalahanmu? Natsu, ini yang kau pilih, kau tak perlu menebus apapun." Kini Natsu tersenyum.

"Justru untuk mendapatkan maaf mereka aku akan terus bekerja keras demi mereka."

Ibunya hanya menghela nafas panjang, kemudian membelai rambut anak lelakinya itu.

"Lakukanlah yang terbaik..." Setelah itu sang Ibu keluar dari kamar anaknya dan membiarkan ia bergelut dengan dunianya sendiri. Natsu menerawang jauh menatap langit malam yang di penuhi oleh bintang-bintang. Ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa sebuah _handycam_.

"Malam ini penuh dengan bintang..." ujarnya memulai merekam langit malam yang indah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

**Bhion-san present**

**ARIGATOU, Natsu Side.**

**A Sequel from **_**A week**_** written by Lacie Helra-Chan**

**Disclaimer by Bhion-san**

**All Credits are for Hiro Mashima and**

**Lacie Helra-Chan**

**Enjoy! RnR please?**

**XXXXXXX**

Sudah setahun sejak perceraian Lucy dan dirinya, ia memang hancur saat ia bercerai namun keadaan menjadi lebih baik setelahnya. Ia sempat berpacaran dengan Lisanna. Namun beberapa bulan berjalan, ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. Ia masih mengingat mantan istrinya dan juga kedua anaknya. Hingga akhirnya Lisanna meninggalkannya dengan alasan pekerjaan dan kekuarang peduliannya terhadap dirinya. Natsu tak ambil pusing, ia malah bersyukur Lisanna meninggalkannya karena ia tak mau menyakiti siapapun lagi. Seluruh keluarganya telah menyemangatinya, namun rasanya ia semakin terpuruk karena memori manis akan dirinya dan Lucy selalu berputar dalam benaknya.

Suatu hari, Igneel Dragneel jatuh sakit dan ia sekarat. Semua urusan perusahaan ia berikan pada Natsu. Natsu yang semula ragu kemudian yakin akan apa yang telah ayahnya minta. Natsu menyanggupi. Tak berselang lama, Igneel meninggal. Sejak saat itu, Natsu selalu menyiksa diri dengan terus bekerja. Badannya kini sedikit lebih kurus dan ia kini memakai kacamata karena terlalu sering berada di depan layar komputer atau laptop. Ia melakukan itu untuk sebuah tujuan yang selalu ia pendam. Ia tak mau mengatakannya saat ini, namun ia selalu berharap, apa yang ia lakukan saat ini bisa menebus semua kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Natsu yang sekarang bukanlah Natsu yang dulu.

"Natsu-nii..." panggil seorang gadis belia dari depan pintu kamarnya. Rambut birunya yang indah tergerai lurus dan terkadang bergoyang mengikuti arah angin.

"Pagi, Wendy." Secara tiba-tiba pintu kamar kakaknya terbuka membuat dara cantik itu melonjak kaget.

"Ugh, seharusnya kakak tidak mengagetkanku! Apa kau mau sarapan?" tanya Wendy sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Umm... sarapan ya?" Natsu melirik alrojinya kemudian ia menepuk puncak kepala Wendy.

"Lain kali saja ya, aku sudah telat. _Ittekimasu!_"

Wendy melongo melihat aksi kakaknya. Dilihatnya jam dinding yang tergantung manis di tembok. Astaganagabonar! Ini masih pukul 07.30 pagi! Padahal kantor akan memulai semua aktivitasnya pukul 8 pagi! Apa yang salah dengan diri kakaknya. Wendy kemudian melirik kearah kamar kakaknya. Benar saja, susu coklat dan roti semalam tidak ia sentuh sedikit pun. Tidak setitikpun!

"Natsu-nii, cukup. Jangan siksa dirimu lagi..."

* * *

**Kediaman Fullbuster**

Sepasang mata karamel terbuka menatap indahnya pagi ini. Ia menerjap-nerjapkan kelopak matanya yang cantik itu kemudian bangun dan merilekskan ototnya sekali lagi.

"Hoaaamm..."

Kemudian pemilik mata karamel indah itu menuruni tangga dan disambut oleh teriakan kedua putrinya.

"MAMA!" Sorak Yuki dan Yuna secara bersamaan. Lucy tersenyum kemudian memeluk kedua anaknya itu.

"Ohayou..." sapanya manis. Sapaannya kemudian dibalas oleh kedua gadis kecil itu dengan riang. Setelah selesai memeluk kedua gadis kecilnya, Lucy beranjak menuju dapur. Ia meletakan _frypan_ dan beberapa sendok teh mentega diatasnya. Lalu ia menyalakan kompor, saat mentega itu setengah meleleh, ia kemudian memasukan kocokan telur yang telah ia persiapkan tadi.

"Mama, sarapan kali ini makan apa?"Ujar Yuki dengan penuh semangat. Lucy menolehkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut biru itu dengan senyuman manis.

"Omelet." Ujarnya. Tak mau kalah dengan saudara tirinya, Yuna kemudian menghampiri Lucy dan memeluk pinggang Ibu cantik itu.

"Mama, boleh Yuna bantu mama?" ujar Yuna dengan menatap penuh harap pada mamanya.

"Eh, jangan, nanti Yuna terluka kena cipratan mentega." Balas Lucy dengan mengelus puncak kepala gadis mungil yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Tapi..." Belum sempat Yuna menyelesaikan kata-katanya Yuki datang menyerobot.

"Mama! Yuki mau tanya, Papa kemana?"

"Oh, Papa sudah berangkat tadi pagi. Karena masih ngantuk Mama tidur lagi." Balas Lucy pada Yuki. Yuna hanya diam. Manik karamel gelapnya menatap sedih mamanya.

"Ohayou!" sahutan khas anak lelaki terdengar dari arah pintu dapur. Lucy memandang anak itu dengan muka yang senang.

"Pagi Utsuka. Duduklah, sebentar lagi sarapan selesai. Yuki bangunkan Fuyu-nee ya." Yuki mengangguk senang dan kemudian bergegas kekamar kakak perempuannya.

"Ma..." Yuna memanggil Lucy. Kini Lucy menatap anaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yuna kenapa? Kok nggak bersemangat gitu? Sakit ya?" Ujar Lucy dengan nada khawatir.

"Tidak, tidak jadi." Utsuka memandang adiknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Yuna, ini kan hari sabtu, nanti kau mau ikut kakak ke taman?" Ujar Utsuka yang kemudian dibalas oleh anggukan dari sang adik.

"Eh, mama boleh ikut?" tanya Lucy antusias pada kedua anaknya. Utsuka memandanginya lama, kemudian menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Kita ajak Yuki dan Fuyu sekalian, yah?"

"Tidak. Hanya aku dan Yuna saja yang pergi." Utsuka kemudian mengambil gelas yang telah terisi penuh oleh air putih kemudian meminumnya hingga setengah penuh. Setelah itu ia pergi menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Utsuka? Yuna tahu kenapa Utsuka-nii?" Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas gelengan dari purtrinya yang manis itu.

**XXXXX**

**Utsuka P.O.V**

Aku merebahkan tubuhku sekali lagi diatas ranjang tempat tidurku. Aku meletakan lengan kananku menutupi kedua mataku. Sudah hampir setahun ini aku memiliki keluarga baru. Namun, rasanya susah sekali untuk beradaptasi. Yuki lebih sering mendekati Mama hingga terkadang Mama lupa pada Yuna yang notabene adalah anak kandungnya sendiri. Aku memang tak ambil pusing akan hal itu, karena aku memiliki sifat cuek. Namun saat aku lihat wajah adikku yang sedih, entah mengapa juga aku ingin sekali kembali pada lelaki brengsek itu.

Aku memutar tubuhku hingga miring kekanan, kumasukan tangan kananku yang tidak menjadi tumpuan kepalaku kebawah bantal. Kuambil sehelai foto. Kupandangi foto itu cukup lama.

Foto saat kelahiran Yuna. Mama menggendong Yuna yang masih bayi, aku duduk di dekat kaki Mama dan mengacungkan dua jariku membentuk huruf 'V', dan pria itu...

Tersenyum tulus memeluk kami semua dengan lengan atletisnya. Tanpa sadar aku menitikan air mataku. SIAL! Mengapa aku harus mengingat pria yang sudah menyia-nyiakan Mama dan kami semua?!

Sudahlah! Aku mengambil _headset_ kesayanganku, warnanya hitam dengan gambar bintang berwarna merah ditengahnya. Sebenarnya aku mengoleksi puluhan headset, namun yang satu inilah yang menjadi favoritku. Dan ini, juga hadiah ulang tahun dari pria brengsek itu.

"aku harus bisa beradaptasi..." bisikku sebelum aku tenggelam dalam lantunan lagu yang aku mainkan di MP3 _player_ku.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Utsuka..." panggil Lucy dari depan pintu kamar anak lelakinya. Diketuknya pintu kamar itu sekali lagi, hingga orang yang terpanggil muncul dihadapannya.

"Sarapan dulu."

"Ya" Utsuka hanya membalasnya singkat, kemudian berjalan menjauhi Lucy. Lucy mengikuti langkah anak lelakinya itu sebelum ia berbelok mendekati meja makan.

"Utsuka –nii curang! Katanya mau ngajak Yuna ke taman!" Utsuka kemudian duduk disamping adiknya.

"Iya, nanti setelah kau mandi, kau bau kambing! Hahaha!" Kini Utsuka sedang memainkan rambut adiknya dengan jahil hingga membuat adiknya merengek padanya untuk berhenti.

"Ah?" Lucy tertegun.

" Mama kenapa?" Tanya Fuyu dengan memasang muka heran pada Mamanya yang hampir menjatuhkan pring yang berisi sarapan untuk mereka.

"Ahaha... tidak, mama hanya melamun, maaf membuatmu khawatir." Ujar Lucy sambil menaruh sarapan dihadapan mereka.

"UTSUKA-NII! HENTIKAAANNN!" Jerit Yuna.

"AHAHAH! Iya iya. Ok, sarapan dulu baru kita ke taman, tos?" Ujar Utsuka dan dibalas dengan tos yang cukup keras dari adiknya. Utsuka kemudian memberikan _grin_ khas yang ia dapat dari ayahnya.

"Mengapa? Mengapa aku mengingat Natsu? Utsuka, bisakah, kau tak mengingatkanku pada pria kurangajar itu?" gumam Lucy dalam hati. Ia tahu bahwa Utsuka 100% mirip dengan mantan suaminya, namun mengapa? Mengapa ia harus terbayang wajah orang yang sangat ia benci saat ini? Mengapa ia selalu rindu padanya saat melihat Utsuka tersenyum, terlebih saat ia memberikan _grin_ itu. Itu semua milik Natsu yang tak mungkin Lucy bisa hilangkan. Karena, Utsuka dan Yuna memiliki bagian dari dirinya dan Natsu.

"Kami berangkat!" Ujar Utsuka dan Yuna secara bersamaan, Lucy hanya melambaikan tangannya pada kedua anak itu.

"YUKI IKUT!" Kemudian Yuki berlari menyusul kedua saudara tirinya itu dengan raut muka bahagia. Namun Utsuka muncul dihadapannya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Maaf Yukli, bukannya Nii-chan melarang, namun Yuna dan Utsuka-nii ada janji dengan orang lain, dan Yuki tidak boleh ikut."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa nii-chan?"

"Tidak, tidak apa, kalau begitu, maukah kau menjaga Mama untuk kami?" Utsuka kemudian tersenyum lembut memandang Yuki.

"OK, baiklah..." Yuki sedikit kecewa namun wajahnya kembali cerah saat Lucy membelai kepalanya.

Yuna yang berada dibelakang kakaknya mencengkram kuat lengan baju kakaknya.

"Kita berangkat, Yuna..." Yuna mengangguk kemudian menggandeng tangan kakaknya. Dari dalam rumah, Fuyu memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Matanya yang dingin mampu membaca apa yang seang terjadi.

"Kalian berbohong. Namun Mama kalian adalah Mama kami juga..."

**XXXXX**

**Di taman...**

"Mengapa kau terlihat sedih pagi ini?" Ujar Utsuka dengan menggoyangkan kakinya kedepan dan kebelakang karena bangku taman cukup tinggi, jadi kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah.

"Um..." Yuna tak mau bicara dan hanya memandang tanah yang ada dibawahnya.

"Ceritakan saja, aku akan mendengarkan, ingat, aku kakakmu."

"Aku... pagi tadi sebelum kakak bangun, Mama kan mau buat sarapan. Yuna bilang mau bantu, tapi Mama nggak ngebolehin, trus, belum selese ngomong, Yuki udah nyerobot, nanyain Papa Gray ada dimana..."

"Itu? Mengapa kau cengeng sekali sih?" Utsuka kini memandang adiknya yang masih memasang raut sedih.

"Bukan hanya itu... Kadang Mama selalu mendahulukan Yuki... padahal yang ada disamping Mama saat itu Yuna duluan..."

"Mungkin kau kurang cepat saja..."

"Tapi... Yuna disana duluan. Tapi... Mama duluin Yuki... kalau begini terus, Mama bakal nggak sayang Yuna lagi dong... Mama jadi berubah. Dulu waktu masih sama Papa, Papa bilang kita boleh melakukan apapun yang kita inginkan asal tidak berbahaya... sekarang, ini nggak boleh, itu nggak boleh. Yuna jadi kangen Papa... hiks... "

"Kau kurang beradaptasi saja, nanti juga bakalan biasa..." Utsuka memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam kantong _Hoddie_ abu-abu tanpa lengan yang ia pakai, menutupi kaos merah polos yang sangat cocok dengan dirinya. Sedangkan Yuna, memakai _dress_ tanpa lengan berwarna pink, dan rambutnya tergerai lurus tertiup angin.

"Yuna kangen Papa..." ujarnya. Utsuka kini membelai kepala adiknya yang mulai menangis itu.

"Sekarang Utsuka-nii tanya, Yuna sekarang sayang Mama atau Papa Natsu?" Yuna kini menolehkan pandangannya pada kakaknya itu.

"Yuna..." Utsuka memandang adiknya lebih dalam, Yuna kemudian menunduk menatap tanah yang tak sedang ia pijak karena masalah tinggi bangku taman itu.

"Yuna sayang..." Utsuka kemudian memancing adiknya untuk berbicara. Yuna memejamkan matanya dan kemudian membukanya lagi. Ternyata gadis manis itu sedang berpikir.

"Yuna sayang Papa Natsu." Ujarnya mantab. Dan kalimat tersebut sukses membuat Utsuka membelalakan matanya kaget.

* * *

**Kediaman Fullbuster**

"Mama ke supermarket dulu ya, kalian bisa jaga rumah?"

"Yuki ikut Ma! Yuki ikut!" rengek Yuki. Lucy menggeleng, kemudian membelai kepala Yuki dengan lembut.

"Jangan nanti kak Fuyu siapa yang nemenin?"

"Tapi..."

"Yuki dirumah ya, sama kan Fuyu. Fuyu kau bisa jaga rumahkan?" Tanya Lucy dengan tersenyum pada putrinya itu.

"Tentu..."

"Nah Mama pergi dulu ya, Yuki mau apa? Nanti Mama beliin deh."

"Umm... Yuki mau Pie apel saja deh. Hati-hati, Ma." Ujar Yuki kemudian mencium pipi Lucy. Lucy tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian keluar dan berjalan menuju supermarket untuk membeli keperluan rumah tangganya.

Seorang lelaki berambut _pinkish_ berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang sendang ia lewati. Secangkir _Mochaccino _hangat berada ditangannya, dan matanya hanya tertuju pada beberapa lembar kertas kerja yang ia pegang.

"Hm... terjadi_ inflasi_ di bulan Maret. Sepertinya harus ada _cross-check_" ujarnya sambil terus berjalan hingga...

**Brak!**

"Hu..Huwaah! Maaf, aku juga sedang melamun! Maaf! Ma—" orang itu menghentikan perkataannya. Pria itu kemudian melepas kacamatanya yang ternodai oleh cipratan _Mochaccino_nya.

Ia memandang orang yang ia tabrak itu, seketika itu matanya terbelalak kaget.

"Na—Natsu?" Ujar wanita yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Lucy?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Sebenarnya ini Fict kubuat berdasar dari fictnya Lacie Helra-Chan yang berjudul A week, pairingnya GrayLu memang, **

**cuma aku mau menampilkan sisi bersalahnya Natsu karena sudah melepaskan Lucy. **

**Jadi ini semua tentang Natsu yang berusaha menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya. **

**Aku gak berani jamin ini bakal Happy Ending 8D.**

**Dan aku sudah dapet permission dari Lacie-san buat mempublish fict ini, jadi semua Credits aku persembahkan buat **

**Hiro Mashima dan Lacie Helra-Chan. Aku cuma buat fict yang abal-abal ini XD.**

**Jadi, ditunggu Chapter 2 dan Update-an dari happy Marriage Chapter 9 ya :D**

**BIG THANK YOU TO : Lacie Helra-Chan **

**XD makasih udah ngijinin buat Sequelnya dengan versi NaLu dan bertumpu pada Natsu Side nya :D**

**Bocorang nih ya, Natsu Side-nya bakalan tamat antara chapter 5/6. Jadi ikuti terus Sequel A Week (NaLu Vers. Natsu Side) !**

**RnR please :3**

**Regards**

**BHION**


End file.
